Wie war dein Tag?
by Jashiro
Summary: ÜBERSETZUNG. Oneshot. Harry erzählt von seinen Begegnungen mit Malfoy, die etwas anders als gewohnt verlaufen...chapter 3 Harry ist noch immer in denial....
1. Default Chapter

**Titel:** _Wie war dein Tag? _

**Autor:** _Barbarella _

**Übersetzer:**_ Marn _

**Beta:** _Muinthel (Danke!! –knuddel-) _

**Anmerkung:** _Das ist die (offizielle -höhö-) Übersetzung von How was your day. Das Original ist auf ?#cutid1 __zu finden. _

**Widmung:** _Meine Widmung geht an meine beste und liebste Freundin Ari-chan, die heute 17 wird. __Happy Birthday!! –knuddel- _

Wie war dein Tag?

Als Malfoy mich das erste Mal hinter den Quidditchraum zog, muss ich sagen, war ich mehr als nur überrascht. Immerhin passiert es nicht jeden Tag, dass dein "schlimmster Feind" dir seine Zunge in den Hals steckt. Aber was sollte ich tun? Ich war in die Ecke gedrängt, regelrecht gefangen, ohne die kleinste Chance auf ein Entkommen. Also musste ich natürlich zurück küssen... es wäre unhöflich gewesen, es nicht zu tun. Verurteile mich nicht, was hätte ich denn sonst tun können? Kämpfen? Versuchen abzuhauen? Ja, dass sagst du jetzt. Du weißt nicht wie wundervoll - SCHRECKLICH, ich meinte wie schrecklich es war, diesen warmen Körper an dich gepresst zu spüren, diese weichen Lippen deine eigenen berühren zu fühlen - was? Oh, sorry, ich war in Erinnerungen gefangen. Wie auch immer, wie ich schon sagte, war das einer der furchtbarsten Momente in meinem Leben.

Als es das nächste Mal geschah, war ich vorbereitet. Ich war spät dran und rannte gerade zu Zaubertränke, als ich hörte, wie sich mir jemand von hinten näherte; wieder war ich gefangen. Also tat ich das Einzige, was mir einfiel – ich drehte mich schnell um (meine super Sucher-Reflexe benutzend) und drückte IHN gegen die Wand... Ich wusste, dass würde es ihm zeigen. Aber weißt du was? Er wehrte sich gar nicht, nicht ein bisschen. Eigentlich schien eher es so, als würde er in den Kuss hineinschmelzen. Er hatte sogar die Frechheit seine Hände auf meinen Rücken zu legen und mich näher zu sich zu ziehen... dieser Bastard. Und weißt du, was dann passierte? Willst du das wirklich wissen? Ok, ich werde es dir sagen, er stöhnte. Kannst du das glauben? Ehrlich, so ein raues habe-seit-Jahren-keinen-Sex-gehabt-das-ist-die-beste-Erfahrung-meines-Lebens' Stöhnen. Diese Unverschämtheit... Ich hatte ihn zu bestrafen! Tja, ich hatte keine Wahl. Also willst du wissen, was ich als nächstes tat? Ich habe eine Hand unter sein T-Shirt geschoben – mit der Absicht die letzte Scheiße aus ihm herauszukratzen, kann ich dir versichern. Dann kam Snape um die Ecke und zog uns auseinander, während er irgendetwas in der Art schrie, von wegen er müsste sich seine Augen ausstechen und ruinierte mir damit meinen Spaß – Rache, ich meinte Rache. Ich sagte Rache...nennst du mich einen Lügner?

Wie auch immer, bin ich derjenige, der die Geschichte erzählt oder nicht? Lehn' dich einfach zurück und höre zu. Wie ich jedenfalls schon sagte, war ich so wütend über Snape's Unterbrechung meiner gerechten Vergeltung, dass ich beschloss Malfoy um jeden Preis näher zukommen – ich meinte auszuweichen. Nicht mit ihm allein sein, nicht nach dem Unterricht länger bleiben, nicht allein in den Fluren sein. Und das hat auch funktioniert, bis ich dachte, ich wäre sicher genug ein Bad im Schülersprecherbad zu nehmen, allein. Großer Fehler, denn Malfoy ist, wie du weißt, ein Schülersprecher. Da entspannte ich mich also, versuchte einige Zeit für mich' zu genießen. Und **nein**, ich dachte in dieser Zeit weder an einen nackten Malfoy, noch daran Schokoladensirup von seinem wie gemeißelten Körper zu lecken – Perverser!

Wie dem auch sei, ich saß also da, entspannte mich, als er einfach zu mir hereinplatzte. Ich war natürlich wütend über seine bloße Anwesenheit und sagte es ihm auch so. Aber weißt du, was er dann tat? Er grinste mich an und begann seine Sachen abzulegen! Ich fragte ihn beinahe sofort, was er dachte, das er da tue (Ich habe ihn nicht angestarrt oder gesabbert, du kranker Bastard!), aber er antwortete nicht, sondern glitt nur langsam in das Becken. An mein Ende! Mal ernsthaft, diese Wanne ist größer als die meisten Swimmingpools, es war reichlich Platz für ihn auf der anderen Seite. Er brauchte gar nicht in meine Privatsphäre eindringen! Er saß einfach da und starrte mich an – was nebenbei gesagt ziemlich zermürbend war – bevor ich mich entschied etwas dagegen zu sagen. Es verlief etwa so:

-FLASHBACK-

„Was, Malfoy?"

„Was meinst du mit was', Harry?"

„Was willst du... und nenn' mich nicht Harry!"

„Ich möchte nichts, Harry."

„Dann hör auf mich anzustarren und gib mir um Gottes Willen mehr Platz! Dieses Becken ist groß genug.... du musst mich nicht praktisch auf dem Schoß sitzen, weißt du?"

„Aber was ist, wenn ich auf deinem Schoß sitzen möchte?"

„Warum solltest du – ach du bist wirklich widerlich, Malfoy."

„Du schienst letztens in der Halle nicht so gedacht zu haben."

„Ich habe dich bestraft!"

„Was war in den Quidditchraum?"

„Das war nicht meine Schuld! Du hast mich angegriffen."

Er glitt näher, brachte sein Gesicht wenige Zentimeter vor meines.

„Du schienst es zu der Zeit genossen zu haben. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, dass du das hier genauso genießt."

„Was genau genieße?"

„Mich. So nahe an dir."

„Du irrst dich, Malfoy."

„Du bist hart, Potter."

„Das hat nichts mit dir zu tun! Wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst – ich war dabei mir, bevor du hereingekommen bist, einen runterzuholen. Da hast du's."

„Wirklich?"

„Ja!"

„Woran hast du dann gedacht?"

„Was?"

Er rutschte sogar noch näher und ich spürte seine Hand leicht über meinen bereits harten Schwanz gleiten. Ich neigte meinen Kopf nach hinten – stöhnte dabei leicht auf. Ich fühlte seinen Atem an meinem Ohr, als seine Hand sich vollständig um mich schloss, langsam anfing zu streicheln.

„Hast du an mich gedacht, Harry?"

Mein Atem stockte, als sich sein Tempo erhöhte... Ich nickte. Du solltest schließlich immer die Wahrheit sagen, egal worum es geht.

„Was habe ich mit dir gemacht, Harry? Haben wir das getan?"

Er festigte seinen Griff und ich begann zu wimmern (ziemlich erbärmlich) und schüttelte meinen Kopf. Nein, das haben wir nicht getan... das ist nicht genug.

„Nein? Was dann, Harry? Du kannst es mir sagen. Hast du mich gefickt?"

Alles was ich zustande brachte, war ein schwaches Nicken.

„Habe ich für dich geschrieen, Harry? Habe ich nach mehr gebettelt? Deinen Namen gerufen? OHH HARRY… OHH JA… FICK MICH… HÄRTER… JA GENAU SO… AH AAH… OHHH JAAA… SCHNELLER… BITTE… MEHR… JAAJAAHAA. So was in der Art vielleicht?"

Er leckte mit seiner Zunge über mein Ohr und ich musste meine gesamte noch vorhandene Willenskraft zusammenkratzen, um nicht sofort zu kommen - ich wollte es noch ein wenig hinauszögern.

"Noch nicht, Süßer."

Das nächste, an was ich mich erinnern kann, war, wie seine Hand von seinem Mund ersetzt wurde und ich konnte es einfach nicht länger zurückhalten. Das Gefühl seiner heißem feuchten Lippen, die so perfekt über mich glitten, reichte vollkommen aus und blendend weißes Licht explodierte vor meinen Augen.

-ENDE FLASHBACK-

Überflüssig zu sagen, dass ich so schnell wie nur möglich von dort verschwunden bin. Nach dem Geschehen dachte ich, es wäre das Beste Dra- Malfoy so gut es geht auszuweichen. Ich wollte nicht wieder von ihm belästigt werden. Ich hatte schließlich noch einen Ruf zu wahren, konnte also nicht zulassen, dass kleine geile, sexy Slytherins mir diesen kaputt machen, oder? Ich machte die Sache auch ganz gut, bis ich mich entschied einen Abend nach dem Abendessen draußen fliegen zu gehen, allein - der nächste große Fehler, seit keiner mehr da war, um mich zu beschützen, als ich in dem Umkleideraum zum Duschen ging. Keiner ausgenommen Malfoy natürlich. Und ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass mein Schutz das entfernteste war, woran er dachte. Es verlief in etwa so.

-FLASHBACK-

Nach einigen Stunden des Fliegens wollte ich nichts weiter, als eine nette heiße Dusche zu genießen und mich in mein Bett zu kuscheln. Auch wenn ich wusste, dass ich nicht allein in den Umkleideraum gehen sollte und auch wenn ich wusste, dass ich mich bei den Schlafräumen hätte Duschen können, beschloss ich es zu riskieren. Nebenbei hätte Malfoy dort sein können, wartend auf eine arme unvorbereitete Seele, die in die schmutzigen Sexkapaden, die er in letzter Zeit anscheinend liebte, geriet. Ich habe ihn nicht hinein gehen sehen! Ich war darauf konzentriert meine Flugfähigkeiten zu verbessern, vielen Dank! Es hätte jeder sein können, der sich in den Gryffindorumkleideraum schlich, blonde Haare hatte und eine Slytherinrobe trug... ehrlich!

Ok, ich habe gesehen, wie er hinein gegangen ist, hör' auf mich zu unterbrechen! Und vielleicht bin ich nach ihm hinein gegangen, aber lediglich mit der Absicht ihm zu sagen, dass er verschwinden sollte... Ich schwör's! Wie auch immer, ich ging also durch die Tür und fand ihn auf einer der Bänke vor den Duschen sitzend. Er sah gelangweilt aus und entfernte imaginären Schmutz von seinen Fingernägeln. Da ich nicht gerade jemand bin, der Zeit verschwendet, fragte ich ihn sofort, was er hier tat.

"Was tust du hier, Malfoy? Hast du das Gryffindorumkleideraum'-Schild an der Tür nicht bemerkt?"

Er stoppte seine Bewegung - hob seinen Blick langsam, um meinem zu begegnen.

"Du bist mir ausgewichen, Harry."

"Ich weiche dir immer aus, Malfoy."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort stand er auf und begann auf mich zuzugehen. Da ich keine Wiederholung früherer... Tätigkeiten wollte, fing ich an langsam rückwärts zu gehen. Unglücklicherweise war da eine Wand hinter mir und bevor ich es realisierte, war ich gefangen - wieder einmal. Er drückte mich gegen die Wand und platzierte eine Hand neben meinem Kopf - brachte somit sein Gesicht gefährlich nahe an meines.

"Harry, Harry, Harry... ich mag es nicht ignoriert zu werden."

"Ähm, Malfoy? Könntest du ein bisschen mehr Abstand halten?"

Er neigte seinen Kopf leicht, als ob er über die Frage nachdächte und drückte mich dann sogar noch mehr an die Wand... breit dabei grinsend.

"Nein, ich denke, das kann ich nicht."

Ich war mir nicht wirklich sicher, was ich an dieser Stelle tun sollte. Ich war viel zu erschöpft, um mit ihm zu kämpfen (Schau mich nicht so an, ich war es wirklich) und bedauerlicherweise werde ich nie herausfinden, ob ich irgendetwas hätte ausrichten können. Denn genau in dem Moment, in dem ich gerade alle Fluchtmöglichkeiten durchging, begann er einen sehr netten Druck auszuüben. Ich versuchte wirklich hart das Stöhnen, welches mir bei dieser Tat zu entweichen drohte, zu stoppen, aber... ich konnte es einfach nicht zurückhalten. Genauso wenig konnte ich verhindern, dass mein Kopf zurückfiel - was meinen Hals sehr frei für jegliche Aufmerksamkeiten von Draco's Seite machte.

So stand ich also für, mmh, fünf Minuten, oder so. Ich rieb mich an Draco Malfoy's Bein, wie irgendein geiler Hund, während er Wunder an meinem Hals vollbrachte - beißen, küssen und lecken an genau den richtigen Stellen.

Ich fühlte, wie seine Hände unter mein Shirt wanderten und seine Lippen verließen meine Haut, um irgendwo in der Nähe meines Ohres zu verweilen.

„Willst du das, Harry?"

„Ah... Gott, ja."

„Willst du mich, Harry?"

„Ja... immer dich.... gewollt.... bitte."

Danach bemerkte ich, wie ich diesen delikaten Druck verlor und Malfoy sich vor mir auf seine Knie nieder ließ, hastig meine Hosen öffnete und mit einem Ruck herunter zog.

In dem Moment, als dieser perfekte Mund über meinen Schwanz glitt, dachte ich dies wäre das wundervollste Gefühl auf der Welt. Nichts konnte besser sein als das. Er begann erst langsam, leckte über den Kopf, nahm nur wenig in sich. Er saugte immer nur leicht, um mir den Verstand zu rauben, aber nicht genug, um mich zur Erlösung zubringen. Er neckte mich, ich wusste das, aber was sollte ich dagegen tun? Plötzlich wurden seine Bewegungen drängender. Er begann seinen Kopf an meiner Länge schnell auf und ab zu bewegen... Nach dem dauerte es nicht mehr lange.

Als alles zu Ende war, brach ich auf ihm zusammen - schwer atmend die Arme über je eine Schulter. Er gab mir ein oder zwei Sekunden um zu Atem zu kommen, bevor er mich wieder richtig hinstellte - und mich herumwirbelte, sodass ich mit dem Gesicht zur Wand stand. Welche, wie ich dir versichern kann, nicht so weich war, wie es klingt. Zudem war meine Hose um meine Knöchel geschlungen, aber glücklicherweise bewahrte mich Draco vorm Umfallen.

-ENDE FLASHBACK-

Du kannst dir vorstellen, was danach geschah. Es war so furchtbar! Ich werde wahrscheinlich den Rest meines Lebens Alpträume davon haben! Oh dieser Schmerz, diese Demütigung! Ich fühle mich so beschämt, so verletzt, so gepeinigt, ich – Oh, schon gut, ich habe es genossen! Na, bist du jetzt glücklich? Gibt es dir eine kranke Befriedigung zu wissen, dass ich Gefallen daran gefunden habe? Dass ich für ihn schrie, ihn anflehte und bat härterschnellertieferjagenausobittedracomehr' zu werden? Dass ich mich gegen ihn presste, stöhnte und bog wie eine läufige Katze? Dass ich jede einzelne Minute davon liebte, es nicht bereue, es sogar jetzt gerade wieder tun würde, wenn ich könnte? Befriedigt das dein kleines krankes, verdrehtes Hirn? Na? Ist es so?

Naja, wie auch immer. Das war, was passiert ist. Kannst du das glauben? Ich hatte Sex mit Draco Malfoy, es auch genossen.... wer hätte das gedacht?

Schließlich fertig mit meinem Thema, drehte ich mich wieder zu Ron um, der mich in einer Mixtur aus Schock und Ekel ansah.

„Was?"

„Erinner mich daran, dich NIEMALS mehr zu fragen, wie dein Tag war. Nie. Wieder."

Was habe ich gesagt?

ENDE


	2. Draco's POV

_**Titel:**_ Wie war dein Tag?

_**Originaltitel:**_ How was your day?

_**Autor:**_ Barbarella

_**Übersetzer:**_ Jashiro

**_Disclaimer:_** Da das nur eine Übersetzung ist, gehört mir rein gar NICHTS! Lediglich die deutschen Worte sein mein... heul Das Original ist zu finden unter:

_**Anmerkung 1:**_ DANKE an meine Reviewer die da wären - Apfelmus, Pitvansee, duivel, muinthel, Revange, leah-chan01, Babsel und last but not least Evil MB

You guys rock!

_**Anmerkung 2:**_ Einige Begriffe, vor allem die Zaubersprüche, habe ich in Englisch gelassen, aus dem Grund, dass die deutschen Varianten meist einfach nur doof klingen...

_**Widmung:**_ geht an meine Probeleser - Kerstin und Muinthel anflausch

Und insbesondere an meine Beta-Leserin Ari-chan! knuddel

****

**Chapter 2 – Dracos POV**

Ich kann sagen, dass Potter mich von dem Moment an wollte, an dem ich ihn zum erstem Mal erwischte, wie er mir unter Benutzung seines Unsichtbarkeitsmantels im Präfektenbad nachspionierte. Naja, nicht so richtig erwischen, ich wusste einfach, dass er da war. Ich wusste es nicht genau, aber ich hatte so ein Gefühl – ein sehr starkes Gefühl. Auf jeden Fall war das der Grund, warum ich ihn das erste Mal hinter dem Quidditchraum angriff – ich meine, mich ihm genähert habe. Ich wusste, er wollte mich und ist es dem Goldjungen nicht bestimmt immer zu bekommen, was er will? Warum schaust du mich so an? Er wollte mich wirklich! Warum habe ich auch nur für einen Moment geglaubt, du wärest in der Lage, das zu verstehen! Du weißt gar nichts! Wie war das? Oh, du denkst, ich lüge dich an? Ich was – ich mach mir was vor? Ich mache mir nichts vor! Ich bin vollkommen zurechnungsfähig, vielen Dank! Was sagst du? Versuchst du gerade anzudeuten, dass ich alles andere als ehrlich bin? Du weißt, dass ich niemals lüge... nicht viel... es sei denn es ist wichtig... oder ich denke ich sollte. Ist aber auch egal, ich bin kein Lügner... nun gut!

WEITER GEHT´S!

Also wie du siehst, hat Potter hinter den Quidditchraum zu ziehen, nichts mit mir zu tun. Ich habe lediglich meine Pflicht gegenüber der Zaubererwelt erfüllt. Was meinst du mit, welche Pflicht? Die, den Jungen-Der-Lebt bei Laune zu halten natürlich. Ist das nicht die Aufgabe aller lebenden Hexen und Zauberern? Ist es nicht? Hmpf, na ja... sollte es aber. Weil ich das sage, deshalb! Nebenbei, was wäre, wenn er von uns allen die Schnauze voll kriegte und irgendwohin verschwände – und sich weigerte Voldemort zu töten, bevor er ginge? Wo würden wir dann stehen, mmmh?

Wag es nicht einfach wegzugehen! Es kümmert mich nicht, ob du nicht interessiert bist! Du wirst dich hinsetzen und du wirst zuhören... und du wirst es mögen. Oh, na gut, geh und verschwinde! Aber falls du das tust, kann ich dir nicht versprechen, dass du morgen früh wieder aufwachen wirst. Dachte ich mir schon. Nun, wo war ich? Ach ja, Harry Potters unendliches Verlangen nach meinen wahnsinns-Körper – tu das noch mal und ich schlage dich, so wahr ich hier stehe. Niemand schnaubt trocken in meiner Gegenwart... insbesondere, wenn es mich betrifft.

So, wenn du nun endlich fertig bist mich ständig zu unterbrechen, würde ich gerne in meiner Story weitergehen. Also, wie ich bereits sagte. Harry Potter war total in mich verliebt und da er nicht wirklich ein Troll ist, entschied ich mich ihm zu geben was er wollte. Er reagierte beim ersten Mal nicht wirklich so, wie ich erwartet hatte... Nicht genau jedenfalls. Ich denke, er war lediglich ein wenig schüchtern, er fiel nur irgendwie gegen die Wand und erlaubte mir ihn zu küssen. Nein, er war bei diesem ersten Mal nicht gerade das, was ich einen guten Küsser nennen würde, aber ich wusste er würde lernen... Dafür würde ich sorgen.

Du kannst dir also meine Überraschung vorstellen, als ich zu Zaubertränke lief und – ziemlich kraftvoll – gegen die harten Steine gestoßen wurde. Mein erster Instinkt war zu kämpfen, bis ich dann einen bekannten Körper gegen den meinen schmelzen fühlte und sich ein sehr bekanntes Paar Lippen auf die meinen senkte. Natürlich öffnete ich meine Augen ein klein wenig – nur um einen Blick erhaschen zu können. Was? Ich musste sicher gehen, dass es Potter war, oder? Ich konnte doch nicht einfach mit irgendeiner zufälligen Person in den Schulfluren rummachen, nicht wahr? Wie kannst du es wagen, so etwas zu sagen! Ich bin keine Schlampe! Ich bin sehr wählerisch, was meine Bettpartner angeht, vielen Dank. Was auch immer, kann ich bitte fortfahren? Danke. Also Potter hatte mich gegen die Wand gedrückt und es war ehrlich eines der heißesten Dinge, die ich jemals erlebt hatte... Er muss schnell lernen. Also habe ich meine Arme um seinen Rücken geschlungen, um ihn näher zu ziehen – was ihm das erotischste Stöhnen entlockte - im gleichen Moment begann er seine Hände unter mein Shirt zu schieben. Unglücklicherweise geschah es, dass sich Jedermanns Lieblings Zaubertränke Lehrer just diesen besonderen Augenblick aussuchte, um um die Ecke zu kommen und uns zu trennen.

Danach wich mir Harry so ziemlich aus, was ich recht seltsam fand, da er derjenige war, der sich in mich verliebt hatte, ist aber egal. Also tat ich das einzig logische... ich verfolgte ihn. Naja, kein wirkliches Verfolgen, ich wartete eher an den Plätzen, von denen ich wusste, dass er dort sein würde, aber er war nie allein! Und im Gegensatz zur allgemeinen Meinung, das Gruppending ist nicht meine Sache. Meine harte Arbeit und Aufmerksamkeit machten sich schließlich bezahlt, als ich mich Richtung Präfektenbad aufmachte – Nein! Um zu baden, du Bitch – und sah, wie Harry hineinschlüpfte ... allein. Ich blickte mich kurz im Gang um, um sicher zu gehen, dass niemand kam, und ging dann selbst hinein – setzte sicherheitshalber einige Silence und Locking charms, denn... nun ja...du weißt schon. Sag das noch mal und ich setze deine Haare in Brand und hör verdammt noch mal auf mich zu unterbrechen! Wo war ich? Ach ja, das Präfektenbad.. Stell dir das vor.

FLASHBACK

Zu dem Zeitpunkt an dem ich die Wanne erreichte, war Potter bereits in ihr, herrlich nackt und sich offensichtlich genießend. Als nicht gerade einer, der Zeit verschwendete, entkleidete ich mich und glitt in die Wanne; an das andere Ende natürlich... Ich war immerhin nackt und wollte dem armen Jungen nicht zu einem Schlaganfall oder so verhelfen. Also lehnte ich mich einfach nur zurück und beobachtete, was ihn offensichtlich ein wenig nervte.

„Was, Malfoy?"

„Was meinst du mit was', Harry?"

„Was willst du... und nenn' mich nicht Harry!"

„Ich möchte nichts, Harry."

„Dann hör auf mich anzustarren und gib mir um Gottes Willen mehr Platz! Dieses Becken ist groß genug... du musst mir nicht praktisch auf dem Schoß sitzen, weißt du?"

Ich muss sagen, ich war von seiner Reaktion ein bisschen schockiert. Also nahm ich an, dass er schwer-zu-kriegen spielte und entschied, ihm einen kleinen Anstoß zu geben.

„Aber was ist, wenn ich auf deinem Schoß sitzen möchte?"

„Warum solltest du – ach du bist wirklich widerlich, Malfoy."

„Du schienst letztens in der Halle nicht so gedacht zu haben."

„Ich habe dich bestraft!"

„Was war in dem Quidditchraum?"

„Das war nicht meine Schuld! Du hast mich angegriffen."

Dieses Argument konnte ich nicht anfechten, aber ich entschloss mich, diese Gelegenheit einen Schritt weiter in meiner Verführung zu gehen, zu nutzen und näherte mich ihm – brachte mein Gesicht wenige Zentimeter vor seines.

„Du schienst es zu der Zeit genossen zu haben. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, dass du das hier genauso genießt."

„Was genau genieße?"

„Mich. So nahe an dir."

„Du irrst dich, Malfoy."

„Du bist hart, Potter."

„Das hat nichts mit dir zu tun! Wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst – ich war dabei mir, bevor du hereingekommen bist, einen runterzuholen. Da hast du's."

„Wirklich?"

„Ja!"

„Woran hast du dabei gedacht?"

„Was?"

Ich rutschte noch ein wenig näher, streifte dabei mit meiner Hand leicht über seinen Schwanz. Er stöhnte bei dieser Berührung auf und ließ seinen Kopf gegen die Wanne fallen. Das als Einladung auffassend weiterzumachen, umschloss ich ihn vollständig und begann ihn sanft zu streicheln – führte dabei meine Lippen an sein Ohr.

„Hast du an mich gedacht, Harry?"

Ich beschleunigte mein Tempo und sein Atem stockte kurz – er nickte.

„Was habe ich mit dir gemacht, Harry? Haben wir das getan?"

Er begann zu wimmern, als ich meinen Griff festigte, aber er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein? Was dann, Harry? Du kannst es mir sagen. Hast du mich gefickt?"

Er nickte sachte und ich wusste, ich hatte ihn. Kein Weg zurück, Potter.

„Habe ich für dich geschrieen, Harry? Habe ich nach Mehr gebettelt? Deinen Namen gerufen? OHH HARRY… OHH JA… FICK MICH… HÄRTER… JA GENAU SO… AH AAH… OHHH JAAA… SCHNELLER… BITTE… MEHR… JAAJAAHAA. So was in der Art vielleicht?"

Ich leckte mit meiner Zunge an seinem Ohr und ich fühlte, wie er daraufhin zitterte... Das machte einfach zu viel Spaß.

„Noch nicht, Süßer."

Ich ersetzte meine Hände durch meine Zunge und hatte kaum einmal gesaugt, bevor er sich verkrampfte... Ich fand das ziemlich unhöflich, habe es aber nicht weiter kommentiert.

Das nächste was ich wahrnahm war, wie er hastig seine Sachen griff und aus der Tür rannte. Aber das war doch typisch für ihn, oder?

ENDE FLASHBACK

Danach begann Potter mir wie einer Plage auszuweichen... Der hat wirklich schlechte Manieren. Ich war in Verlegenheit. Ich hatte absolut keine Idee, was ich tun sollte. Ich wusste er wollte mich und hatte mich ihm schon einige Male angeboten, aber er ist ehrenhafter als für ihn gut ist, nehme ich an. Er glaubt wahrscheinlich, er würde mich ausnutzen oder so was... verdammte Gryffindors. Nicht zu erwähnen, dass er, wieder einmal, niemals allein war! So musste ich also auf meine alte Taktik, ihn zu verfolgen, zurückkommen – sehr heimlich, muss ich hinzufügen – und hoffte, ich würde ihn mal unbegleitet erwischen.

Wieder einmal zahlte sich mein Bemühen in Potters an die Wäsche zu gehenaus, als ich ihn eines Nachts fliegend fand... ganz allein. Leider war es so verdammt kalt draußen, dass ich beschloss nicht in der Tundra auf ihn zu warten. Stattdessen versuchte ich mein Glück und ging in den Gryffindorumkleideraum. Ich vertraute darauf, dass er mich entweder sehen und mir folgen würde, oder hierher käme, um zu duschen. Wie auch immer, ich hätte ersteres bevorzugt, da ich ja mal zur Abwechslung das sein wollte, was er jagte – ich war es verdammt leid immer die Arbeit zu machen! Er war derjenige der meinen adonisgleichen Körper wollte (nicht anders herum) – Nimm das sofort zurück! Du kannst ruhig wissen, dass da Hunderte, wahrscheinlich Tausende von Leuten sind, die Sex mit mir haben wollen! Was? Ich hasse dich. Argh...Ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst aufhören mich zu unterbrechen! Oh, das ist also dein Plan, nicht wahr? Mich immer wieder zu unterbrechen und vielleicht pisst mich das genug an, sodass ich aufhöre meine kleine Geschichte zu erzählen, was? Nun, zu schade, denn ich werde sie beenden, ich – GENUG – Gryffindorumkleideraum. Stell dir das vor:

FLASHBACK

Kaum betrat ich den Raum, kam mir ein einziger Gedanke in den Sinn – Gryffindors sind Schweine. Es lagen überall wahllos Handtücher und Quidditchuniformen verteilt herum. Da ich mich nichts mit den Händen anfassen getraute – ich wollte mir schließlich nichts einfangen – benutzte ich meinen Zauberstab um einige dreckige Handtücher von der Bank zu schieben und setzte mich hin. Auf Potter zu warten wurde mir sehr schnell langweilig und ich begann meine Fingernägel zu säubern um mich selbst zu unterhalten. Ich verbiete mir das! Es ist nichts falsch daran sauber zu sein... du solltest das auch einmal versuchen – Heide!

Jedenfalls kam bald darauf der Goldjunge selbst herein, gut aussehend und zerzaust vom Fliegen. Ich wollte ihn sofort anspringen... dann öffnete er seinen Mund.

„Was tust du hier, Malfoy? Hast du das Gryffindorumkleideraum'-Schild an der Tür nicht bemerkt?"

Ich schnippte die letzte Spur von Dreck von meinen Fingernägeln, hob dann meine Augen – verführerisch – um seinen zu begegnen.

„Du bist mir ausgewichen, Harry."

Das ist wahr und ich mag das nicht... nicht ein bisschen.

„Ich weiche dir immer aus, Malfoy."

Ich stand wortlos auf und ging auf ihn zu, aber aus irgendeinem Grund begann er zurückzuweichen. Ich entschied augenblicklich, dass ich nicht noch mehr von dieser schüchterner-Gryffindor Scheiße haben wollte... Ich hatte genug. Zu meinem Glück wich er genau auf die Wand zu, danach gab es keine Möglichkeit mehr für meinen Kleinen abzuhauen. Ich schloss die Distanz zwischen uns – platzierte meine Hand auf beide Seiten seines Kopfes.

„Harry, Harry, Harry... ich mag es nicht ignoriert zu werden."

„Ähm, Malfoy? Könntest du ein bisschen mehr Abstand halten?"

Ich lehnte meinen Kopf zur Seite, als ob ich über die vorherige Frage nachdächte, und lächelte raubtierhaft, als ich ihn sogar noch mehr an die Wand drückte.

„Nein, ich denke, das kann ich nicht."

Als ich nun endlich meine Beute da hatte, wo ich sie haben wollte, brachte ich ein Knie zwischen seine Beine – wandte die kleinste Menge Druck an. Er stöhnte leicht, sein Kopf kippte nach hinten, ich nahm das als Einladung und begann langsam seinen Hals hinauf und hinunter zu knabbern, lecken und küssen.

Er fing an sich an mir zu reiben, als ich meinen Angriff auf sein überaus williges Fleisch fortsetzte. Ich jedoch sah keinen Sinn darin, seine Qualen zu lange hinauszuzögern und begann meine Hände unter sein Shirt wandern zu lassen – während ich gleichzeitig meine Lippen an sein Ohr brachte.

„Willst du das, Harry?"

„Ah... Gott, ja."

Er war so verzweifelt.

„Willst du mich, Harry?"

„Ja... immer dich... gewollt... bitte."

Er war so was von Mein.

Das war alles, was ich brauchte und bevor ich realisieren konnte, was ich getan hatte, fand ich mich selbst auf meinen Knien vor ihm wieder – eilig seine Hosen öffnend und herunterzerrend.

Ich habe schon mehr als nur meinen Anteil an nackten Männern gesehen (Fuck you! Ich bin keine männliche Hure! Ich teile mein Zimmer mit vier anderen Jungs und es geschieht auch, dass ich mit ihnen dusche, also wenn du – oh, dafür wirst du bezahlen, du Bitch! Aber erst, wenn ich mit der gottverdammten Geschichte fertig bin! Also lehn dich zurück und halt für einmal in deinem Leben deine Klappe.), aber ich habe noch nie einen so absolut wunderschönen gesehen. Ehrfürchtig umschloss ich mit meinen Händen diesen perfekten Schwanz. Dann, meinen Kopf nach unten lehnend, streckte ich meine Zunge heraus und leckte leicht über den Kopf, bevor ich ihn ach-so-langsam Stück für Stück in mich nahm – saugte dabei immer nur ganz leicht. Was? Ich habe gesagt, er wäre perfekt, aber ich habe nie behauptet er hätte Ausdauer und ich wollte, dass es ein wenig länger als das letzte Mal dauert. Zu seinem Glück jedoch, langweilte mich das eher schnell und ich wollte nichts mehr, als ihn gegen die Wand ficken. Also, das im Kopf habend beschleunigte ich mein Tempo und vergrößerte den Druck – brachte ihn schnell zum Orgasmus.

Als es alles vorbei war, fiel er auf mich, mit den Armen auf meinen beiden Schultern, benutze mich anscheinend für eine im Moment stark benötigte Unterstützung. Ich auf der anderen Seite bin eine sehr ungeduldige Person (wie ich sicherlich schon einmal erwähnt habe) und gab ihm kaum Zeit, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen, bevor ich ihn aufrichtete und mit dem Gesicht zur Wand drehte.

ENDE FLASHBACK

Ich bin sicher, du kannst dir den Rest vorstellen. Über was zum Teufel redest du? Glaubst du etwa nicht, ich wüsste das? Ich war dort, kannst du dich erinnern? Ich hielt ihn hoch, so ging es! Das hättest du gern, was? Das ich mir das nur ausgedacht habe. Tja, sorry, dass ich dich enttäuschen muss, aber das habe ich nicht. Du hättest ihn auch gehört haben sollen, wie er stöhnte und was er sonst so machte. Ich hätte ihn niemals für einen Screamer gehalten, aber geschrieen hat er, immer und immer wieder. 'Ohh Draco… ja… genauso… bitte… mehr… härter… schneller… etc…etc Wage es nicht mich so anzuschauen! Du bist nur eifersüchtig, dass du ihn nicht zuerst bekommen hast! Das ist es, nicht wahr? Du willst ihn auch, oder? Sorry, aber er ist Mein und wenn du ihn berührst, bist du tot. Schau nicht so geschockt, erinnere dich, ich bin ein Slytherin. Wir beschützen, was unser ist. Und Harry Potter ist sehr wohl Mein. Auch wenn ich mich überzeugen lassen könnte, dich zuschauen zu lassen... wenn du magst. Wie bitte? Ich bin nicht widerlich! Ein Haufen Leute würden für diese Gelegenheit töten!

Wie auch immer, das war, was passiert ist. Harry Potter wollte mich und ich... hatte keine andere Wahl, als seinem Verlangen nachzugeben. Ich denke, ich habe die richtige Entscheidung getroffen.

„Was denkst du, Severus Snape?"

„Ich denke, Mr. Malfoy, dass es Zeit für Sie ist, zurück in Ihren Schlafraum zu gehen, und auch, dass ich noch viele Stunden vor mir habe, um Memory charms auf mich zu verwenden."

Aber ich war noch nicht fertig!

LA FIN

...wie war's...?


	3. Kapitel 3

_**Titel:**_ Wie war dein Tag, Kapitel 3

**_Original:_** How was your day? (story ID: 2026871)

**_Autor:_** Barbarella

_**Übersetzer:**_ Jashiro

_**Disclaimer:**_ Also noch einmal (falls es irgendjemand immer noch nicht wissen sollte...) ES HANDELT SICH HIER UM EINE ÜBERSETZUNG! (autorisiert natürlich_ höhö_) D.h., weder Charaktere (copyright by JKR und co.) noch Story (Barbarella) sind von mir. Ich habe im Prinzip keinerlei Rechte an diesem Text. Lediglich die deutschen Worte sind von mir.

_**Anmerkung des Übersetzers:**_ Vielen Dank an die Kommentarschreiber des letzten Kapitels, die da wären – Cleindori, blaise, Ssnitch, maronkusakabe, blub, zizou und Muinthel - Vielen, vielen Dank! _alle-mal-anflausch_

_**Widmung:**_ Moi widmet diese ÜBERSETZUNG ihren beiden Betaleserinnen Ari-chan und Muinthel _knuddel_ ohne die beiden wäre die folgende Geschichte wohl lediglich für mich verständlich... _drop_

noch eine Kleinigkeit um eventuelle Missverständnisse zu vermeiden - Ron's POV und einige Zeit nach den ersten zwei Kapiteln

**  
Kapitel 3**

„Hast du das Mädchen gesehen Ron?"

Oh Gott, nicht schon wieder. Langsam macht mich das krank.

„Ja Harry."

„Gott, war die heiß."

„Sicher Harry."

„Und hast ihren Vorbau gesehen? Normalerweise..."

„Harry."

„...steh ich selber mehr auf Ärsche, aber..."

Du stehst au Ärsche, richtig.

„Harry."

„...ich hätte nichts dagegen meine Hände an ihre Quaffel zu bekommen. Und diese Beine, ich könnte einfach..."

„HARRY!"

„Was?"

„Du bist schwul, Harry. Schwuler als schwul... der schwulste Mann auf Erden …. Super schwul."

"Psht, bin ich nicht. Ich liebe die Frauen."

„Du lebst jetzt seit fünf Jahren mit Malfoy zusammen, Harry."

Er schaute mich für eine Sekunde an, bevor er abtuend mit seiner Hand wedelte.

„Vorübergehende Phase."

„Sag es Harry."

„Sag was?"

„Dass du schwul bist und dich nicht im geringsten zu diesem Mädchen hingezogen fühlst und Malfoy liebst."

„Was auch immer du sagst, Ron. Nun, wenn du mich entschuldigst... ich habe noch eine Nummer zu bekommen."

Ich stand kurz davor mir meine Haare auszureißen, als Satan – ich meine Malfoy, hereinschlenderte und sich neben mich setzte.

„Tut Harry wieder einmal so, als wäre er hete?"

„Yep."

„Das wird langsam echt nervend."

„Yep."

„Eines Tages werde ich ihm wohl das Einsehen einprügeln."

„Yep."

„Ich würde es natürlich vorziehen es einzuvögeln, aber..."

„Woah Malfoy, du übertrittst gerade die Trennlinie."

„Sei ruhig, Weasley. Ich wollte sagen, dass dies der Auslöser für Harrys gelegentliche Anfälle von Heterosexualität ist."

„Nunja, das wird langsam verdammt lächerlich. Wie soll ich jemals jemanden flachlegen, wenn Heute-Nicht-Schwul-Potter auftaucht und versucht alle Mädchen anzumachen?"

„Na, komm schon, Weasley. Du kannst wohl kaum Harry für deinen fehlenden Sexappeal verantwortlich machen."

„Oh, fuck off, Malfoy."

„Alles zu seiner Zeit. Ich warte auf Harrys Erkenntnis, dass den jungen Frauen ein sehr bedeutendes Körperteil fehlt – wichtig für seine sexuelle Befriedigung."

Schließlich machte sich Harry auf den Weg zurück und setzte sich breit grinsend neben Draco.

„Hallo Draco."

„Wieder schwul, Harry? Denn ich bin bereit wieder zu gehen."

„Ich bin nicht schwul!"

„Das ist nicht, was du heute morgen gesagt hast."

„Wie ich Ron bereits sagte... das ist nur eine Phase... das wird vorüber gehen."

Ab diesem Augenblick hielt ich es nicht länger aus. Ich sprang von meinem Stuhl und wedelte, der Dramatik wegen, wild mit meinen Armen.

„Verdammte Scheiße Harry! Du bist schwul! Du. Magst. Schwänze. Komm damit klar und mach weiter! Deine sexuellen Unsicherheiten ermüden."

„Ron!"

„Was? Es ist wahr, gib einfach zu, dass du schwul bist und komm drüber hinweg... Das macht mich verdammt krank."

„Murmel, murmel."

„Was war das, Harry?"

„Ich sagte, ich könnte wohl schwul sein... aber nur ein klein wenig."

Oh Gott sei Dank! Jetzt würde er vielleicht aufhören ein großer schwuler Schwanzblockierer zu sein. Mein kleiner Sieg wurde jedoch schon kurze Zeit später unterbrochen, als das Frettchen seine Arme um Harry schlang und ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss verwickelte. Ich schätzte, da Harry nun endlich seine Homosexualität eingesehen hat, werde ich davon wohl mehr zu sehen bekommen. Es ist ein kleiner Preis zu zahlen.

„Nun... das ist ein Anfang."

Ich konnte nicht anders – ich würgte ein wenig.

„Könntet ihr zwei das bitte irgendwo ... nicht in meiner Sichtlinie fortsetzen?"

Ich musste mich einem starken Würgereiz widersetzten, als ich sah, wie Malfoy mit seiner Hand herunter zu Harrys Hintern griff, und ich fragte mich langsam, ob das wirklich ein so kleiner Preis gewesen war.

„Genau meine Gedanken... was sagen sie dazu, Mr.Potter? Bereit für eine nette Tollerei?"

„Ach, Mr.Malfoy... ich dachte Sie würden niemals fragen."

Ich konnte nur mit meinen Augen rollen, als sie gingen. Ich wurde jedoch sofort munter, als ich sah, dass das Mädchen, mit dem Harry zuvor versucht hatte zu flirten, zu mir auf den Weg war. Meine Munterkeit war aber nur von kurzer Dauer, da ich beinahe sofort bemerkte, dass sie ihre Augen einzig in die Richtung fokussiert hatte, in die Harry und Malfoy gegangen waren. Ich wusste in plötzlicher Hellsicht, was sie mich fragen würde.

„Entschuldigung, aber war das nicht gerade Harry Potter der mit Draco Malfoy gegangen ist?"

„Ja."

Sie runzelte ihre Stirn und ich musste alle Willenskraft zusammenkratzen, um nicht wegen ihres verwirrten Gesichtsausdruckes zu lachen.

„Werden sie wieder kommen?"

„Das bezweifele ich. Wie ich die beiden kenne, werden sie wieder die ganze Nacht vögeln."

Ich weiß das war grausam. Harry hatte sie vorhin mehr als nur angemacht, sodass es normal für sie war zu fragen, warum es nicht sie war, mit der er ging. Warum sie auf ihr Vorhaben mit dem berühmten Harry Potter verzichten musste. Aber nachdem ich mich drei Jahre mit Harrys Abgelegten begnügen (denn er war in der Tat sehr schwul) und fünf Jahre Ausreden für ihn finden und alle ihre peinlichen Fragen beantworten musste, als wäre ich sein persönlicher Sekretär oder so etwas, hatte ich die Schnauze voll. Ich bin Niemandes zweite Wahl oder ein verdammter Sekretär.

„Harry Potter ist schwul?"

„JA!"

****

ENDE

... dies ist wirklich das Ende - mehr Kapitel gibt es von dieser eigentlich als Oneshot geplanten Geschichte nicht.

Falls ihr bis hierher gekommen seit: Vielen Dank fürs Lesen


End file.
